venturian_battle_headquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
Mahoganer
Mahoganer is a BIOMECHA in Venture playable via the Mind Control Device. Background BIOMECHA: The Helmet of Power The island-wide Kohli championship is about to start and Mahoganer is looking for his teammate Paise the Priest. He soon finds him, looking at a warning totem next to a lava river. Just before they are about to leave, Paise picks up the totem, and a piercing shadow aproaches. He drops the artifact into the magma, revealing a Org helmet that was embedded in the totem. At that moment, a wave of molten rock rushes through the chamber at Paise. He throws the helmet to Mahoganer and uses a surfboard to get across the molten rock, but only gets halfway. As he becomes "molten bones", he is saved by the Warri of fire, Know. The two then rush to the Kohli field, and Mahoganer puts the mask in his belt. At the field, Vaksa introduces the three Warri present: Know, Dig, the Warri of Rain, and Tuber the Warri of Rock. He then introduces the three teams: Po-Matarun Kanohi and Hafu of the desert Pea-Clapper, Ga-Matarun Halli and Macht of Pea-Clapper, which is built over a lake, and Paise and Mahoganer. The match caries on into the night, until Pea-Clapper turns out victorious. At the end, the Helmet Paise found falls out of Mahoganer's belt, shining a bright radiance on him. The Mana deduce that this is the Helmet of Power, which is to be worn by a legendary Seventh Warri that will kill Likuta. The Helmet of Light will lead its chosen herald to the seventh Warri. The Helmet's beam of light originally fell on Paise, but the Priest- unwilling to accept the mantle of responsibility - had nudged the helmet so that its beam of light fell on Mahoganer instead, leading all the others to think that he's the destined Herald. Unfortunately for Paise, Mahoganer volunteers him to come along as well to chronicle Mahoganer’s heroics. Tuber leaves to spread word about the Seventh Warri, and Dig has left already. Mahoganer and Paise leave Thank-Heart the next day on Paise's Crab, Peak, with the Helmet leading them to Milk-Get. Meanwhile, Paise and Mahoganer are heading through a factory, following where the Helmet of Power shows them to go. They are then attacked by Spidermatons, and are rescued by Authority, Warri of Wind, who gives them a fast way of traveling, Raid Zeppelin, with the use to fly to the icy Cow-Get. Upon their arrival, they learn of Thank-Heart's destruction, the message sent by the Drums of Le-Trib. Authority then flies to Thankget to find out more, leaving Paise and Mahoganer behind. They are caught in a blizzard, and run into Flappin, Warri of Ice, whose personality is as cold as his powers (freezing Borok). Upon arriving at Desilaugh, they are attacked by Anguis, a beast with a half human head, and escape down the side of a mountain. Flappin is shot by a mysterious ray and morphed with Anguis, and Paise gets away across a lake, using Flappin's shield as a raft and the Mask as a paddle. Peak (who had been left behind in Milk-Get) arrives, and the Matarun leave for the underground Eyeone. Paise finds Mahoganer and the two head for the Gin Big, which the helmet says the Seventh Warri should be. Nothing happens, though, and Anguis arrives them. However, Anguis is tricked into running into a trap, which slices it in half. The Warri come to their aid, and destroy all the Spidermatons. However, Likuta arrives and sucks the soul out of Mahoganer's eyepatch, leaving a smokey pit inside of his eye. Paise is told by Ona that the Herald doesn't find the Seventh Warri, the Herald ''is ''the Seventh Warri. Paise puts on the Helmet of Power and becomes Paisenuef, Warri of Power. He destroys all the monstrosities Likuta created with a burst of radiance, then mournfully picks up Mahoganer's carcass and carries it from the Great Temple. Later, Paisenuef is insane from depression at Mahoganer's grave, and he wonders aloud whether Mahoganer's death was worth it. Vaksa, however, walks up and reassures him. Later, the Warri finish building the Ussa out of corpse parts, and Hafu adds the final touch to the front of the vehicle: Mahoganer's face. As Paisenuef mounts the vehicle and prepares to fly it into Likuta's lair, his fellow Toa ask why they can't come with him. Takanuva replies that it is his destiny to defeat Likuta, while theirs lies with the Matarun. The Warri of Power flies down through the dark tunnels and jumps out of the Ussa before it could hit a rock door. As he passes, Hafu comes out of the rubble, picking up Mahoganer's face, declaring himself the new Priest. Paisenuef comes into Likuta's lair, (with the same shadow Kraatta that powered the Ussa) where the Sensei of Shadows taunts him, and tells him that he is a fool, guided by curiosity. To decide the fate of I-Abundant (Both the isle and the Great Spirit), Likuta challenges Paisenuef to a "game of Kolhi" (played with a ball of protodermis). If Paisenuef wins, he can try to open the Hauen-shaped gate; lose, and Likuta gets the Helmet of Power. Category:Characters Category:Creatures